What Happens Next?
by freddykre
Summary: It's just after the last episode, has to do with lots of stuff. R
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: This takes place after the last episode and I know a million stories take place after the last episode but oh well. The story is going to be narrated by Angela so that's who is always talking outside of quotation marks. I don't own any of the characters, blah blah blah. Just don't sue. If my story sucks tell me. If you don't think the characters will act the way they do, don't tell me this is my story I'm making them act that way. Ok I hope you like my story (this chapter is going to be short) read and review!**

**Chapter 1: The car ride after.**

Ok, so I'm in Jordan Catalano's car…again. It's not any different then it used to be. I don't know why I thought it would. I mean it could have been if I was in the car with someone who wrote me this amazing note, telling me that he would go to hell if I wanted him to. But I'm not, I'm in a car with someone who got someone else to write a note for him so he could give it to me and call it his own. The person who wrote the note…of course is the person who has a crush on me but doesn't want the credit for the note. God I don't even want to know what tomorrow at school will be like.

How long have I been in this car? It seems like it has been a really long time just driving. Where is he taking me? Well I guess I'm about to find out because the car is stopping. Wait is that good or bad? "Ok we're here." Here, where's here? Oh of course a parking lot. How romantic.

We started kissing, nothing new. But after a few minuets he started to take off my shirt. I shot up from my seat and got out of the car. He got out after me. "What the hell are you doing Jordan?" I knew what he was doing obviously, but I asked anyway. "Hello are you going to answer me or just stand there?"

We were standing there for the longest time. Or at least I thought it was. Oh he looks sad. Wait why do I care I thought I was mad at him. I am mad him. Ok just think mad. Errrr! Ok now I'm ready to think straight. "I thought you would want to-"

"Thought I would want to have sex with you? I can't believe I thought that for one second you weren't all about sex. God I'm so stupid. Look could you just give me a ride home?" and that was it. I didn't talk to him the rest of the ride to my house. And he didn't talk to me either. But I guess that's good. Because now I know I'm really over him.

The car ride home was just as long as the car ride there only I knew that when I got there I wouldn't have to deal with Jordan Catalano. What I didn't know was that I would have to deal with Brian Krakow. Even though I should have. "You're back already?"

He asked it like I was going to be gone forever. He probably thought we were going to…do what Jordan wanted us to. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing I just thought" oh now he feels bad. Ok it was alright to make Jordan feel bad, but Brian didn't do anything wrong so I have to care when he feels bad. "I'm sorry Brian its just-"

"No you're right I'm always in your business. I should stay out." At that moment for no reason that I could think of, I broke down. I started crying in his arms mumbling things not even I could understand and it felt…right. Until Danielle ruined it.

"Ooh. Kissy, kissy. Mwa mwa mwa" We broke apart instantly.

"I'm going to go." Of course my mom and dad saw too so I got ready of a million questions.


	2. chapter2

**Ok I'm ready to write chapter 2 and if you don't like it screw you! Just kidding I hope you like it 'cause that would be nice.  Also I wasn't sure what day that the last show took place on so I'm just going to say it was a Thursday, okay? Okay.**

CHAPTER 2

I walked away from Brian, wiping my tears away from my face. I still don't know why I was crying. I felt so stupid. I got in my house and got ready for all the questions my parents were going to lay on me, 3, 2, 1.

"I thought you and Jordan were together," said my mother as if she was "up" on the latest gossip.

"Neh," I grunted as I headed toward the stairs avoiding all eye contact.

"I need more of an answer than that. You were with Brian out there," she said putting her hands on her hips and giving me the motherly I'm-pissed-off look.

"Why do you even care? Besides I'm not with Brian," I said as I proceeded upstairs.

"So you just go up to any guy and throw yourself on him? Is that how I raised you?" she looked at me with hard eyes.

"Oh my god my I didn't throw myself on him I'm not some slut," I turned away from the stairs and sat on the couch.

"Then what were you doing?" she said raising an eyebrow. My dad just entered the door at that moment with a smile and when he saw our faces it soon turned into a frown. He stood back and just acted as a spectator.

"I was hugging him. I was in a bad mood. Now I just feel worse," with that note I walked up to my room and slammed the door behind me. I laid on my bed wide-awake trying to sleep. It didn't work. All I could think about was Brian. How he just denied the fact that he wrote the letter even though I knew he did. I liked him. But I didn't want to think that I just liked him because he wrote the note, because that wasn't it. The fact that he wrote the note just made me realize that I liked him. I was just always in denial. Like he is now. I hate how things work out. Stupid fate, you have to ruin everything. I have to see him. Tomorrow, it has to be tomorrow. My head will be clearer.

My alarm woke me up early that morning. I shot up from bed. I took a quick (really quick) shower, brushed my and hair teeth, got dressed, and in less then 20 minutes later I was at Brian's door. My heart was beating so fast and heart I wondered if he could hear it. I slowly lifted my finger up and rang the doorbell. I was so scared that he was going to reject me like he did (well sort of) the night before. I could tell that he surprised to see me, and I didn't blame him. I asked if I could come in and he accepted.

"Are your parents home?" I asked quietly.

"No they left for work already. I'm sorry about last night. Whatever happened, I'm sorry. And I have to tell you because it would be wrong if I did, but even worse if I didn't. That…I did write the letter, and you probably new that because I'm a bad liar," he said looking so shy my heart went out for him.

"Yeah you are a bad liar…but thanks for telling me. And I'm sorry for my sister. That was…bad," I wanted to say something else but it wouldn't come out. Instead I just got closer to him. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. It was a soft kiss but it felt good. We soon pulled away I started to blush and he looked even more shocked than before. Before he could say anything good or bad I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and was gone.

I got on the bus and sat in the back next to some random person because I didn't want to face Brian. I got to school and found Rayanne. She was talking with Sharon Cherski, which I didn't find that surprising because they seemed to hate each other a lot less lately. I walked up to Rayanne and Sharon knew to leave, she said her goodbyes and was off. "Rayanne I don't want to get into some big discussion about what happened. I just want to say I'm sorry for making a big deal out of it and I hope we can put the past behind us," and I meant everything I said.

"Don't worry I already forgot about it, now lets go find Jordan for you," she said gleefully.

"No not Jordan I never want to see him again," I said groaning.

"But Rickie told me all about the note," Rayanne said looking confused.

"Did he also tell you that Brian wrote it?" I asked her.

"Enough said," we both laughed and ran down the hall. I didn't mention to her what had happened that morning. I figured I didn't feel like hearing the name "Krakow" 800 times.

_Uh class is so boring. I want to go home, and listen to music. I actually want to be annoyed by my little sister. I want to escape seeing Brian everywhere I go. Even though I kind of want to see him. But I really do want to escape seeing Jordan, he makes me sick. _

(Bell rings)

"Okay I expect all of you to have your assignments in by Monday they're worth 3 test grades," my teacher said over the noise off all the students moving around and talking. _Oh crap I wasn't listening to her, when she said what the assignment was. I'm dead! Well at least school is over so I can dwell at home. No wait Brian will know!_

I spotted him just as he was walking outside. "Brian!" I screamed trying to catch up with him, forgetting that he lives across the street from me and he rids the same bus as me. He turned around to find that it was me calling his name. He looked surprised as if he was expecting me to be to embarrassed to look at him. Even though I was. "What is our assignment? I wasn't listening," I said trying to avoid eye contact.

"You have to re-write a scene from Romeo + Juliet into modern day language," he said nodding his head and waving his hands a little bit.

"Thanks," I said then walked away.

"Wait," he touched my arm to stop me. I shivered from his touch and turned around slowly. "So about what happened this morning…was that just to. Well ya' know, did you just do it so I wouldn't feel stupid about last night? Because if you did you can tell me I won't get mad."

"What? No I didn't just kiss you so you wouldn't feel stupid I kissed you because I wanted to. Why? Did you only kiss me back so I wouldn't feel stupid about kissing you?"

"Well uh…"

I turned away and he grabbed my arm again but this time I pulled away and sat down at the back of the bus in silence. When I got home I locked myself in my room, lied down on my bed and fell asleep.

**That's it for this chapter and if it sucked PLEASE tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**After maybe two requests my story is back!**

**Hehe,**

CHAPTER 3

Crap I slept in. Uh and I have a project due. Hmmm, what scene should I do? Wait how did I sleep in? I went to bed at like 4 pm. Crazy me. Crap! Don't get distracted Angela! Ok scene, scene. Who am I kidding I never read the book. Oh! I know a scene! "Angela!"

"What mom!" Ha the too-lazy-to-come-talk-to-you yell. Always a fan of that.

"Brian's here! He wants to talk to you!" Eh. Poopy Brian. I must be crazy I just said poopy. Shit I forgot the scene!

"One second. Oops. One second!" The walk of shame. I must face Brian. Aw, he's so cute. Wait! Shut up! Think mad. Think Jordan. "What do want Krakow?" nice start, but I need more anger.

"Um can we talk?"

"Well, I don't know, I'm doing homework," hard to get, good choice.

"Please? I was stupid." Duh.

"I guess. C'mon." Ooo. Going to my room. Kinky. Ha, I'm a perv.

"I thought you said you were doing homework." Oh no. He caught me! Think fast. Uh…ha!

"What do you want Krakow?" Whew, that was close. I'm good.

"Yesterday…well I…I just wanted to say" Blah, Blah, Blah. Get on with it! "I did want to kiss you I just thought I would feel stupid if I said it. Like maybe you wanted to kiss me, then after you did you never wanted to do it again. Or something like that." Aw, now I feel guilty.

There was a long wait. Too long. I wanted to kiss him, but I kinda didn't. I had to say something or else I would feel guilty. "Do you want to help me with my homework? I slept all day yesterday, and I just woke up. So…"

"Yeah," that was too fast. But that's good. He worships me. Ha. "So did you pick a scene?"

"I tried. Really, really hard. I put all of my energy into thinking if the scene." Ha.

"Ok so you didn't read the book. How about an easy scene? Like…the death?" Oh fun the death.

"Sounds cool," wow, that was way to fast. Oh no I worship him. "How do they die?"

Brian laughed. He's so cute when he laughs. He's cuter when he's confused. Wow, what have I turned into? "Well, Juliet took a really strong sleeping potion, so everyone would think she was dead, so she wouldn't have to marry this guy. They sent a letter to Romeo saying she wasn't dead and she wanted to marry him. He didn't get the letter and so she thought he was really dead. So he got some poison and a gun shot some people, and then went to see Juliet. Right as he drank the poison, she woke up. Then she shot herself cause he was dead."

"Well…that's too bad. How can I make that modern?"

"Just change the dialogue, and maybe the objects. Like, meth instead of poison or something." Then I kissed him. I have no idea why, but I just kissed him, for like a second. But it was a very…open mouthed kiss.

"Sorry. That was uh…impulse" Brian fell back on the bed laughing. "Don't laugh at me"

"I'm sorry it's just that the situation has totally switched." Huh? "Your acting all nervous and trying to explain to me why you did that, while I just am…surprised."

"Angela, mom says you need to take out the trash." Can you knock maybe? "Oh, hi Brian," she put on this really fake smile that I might have used on Jordan.

"Okay I'll take out the trash bye." I shut the door and locked my sister out of my room.

"She's not shy."

"Duh. She was all over you the weekend Rayanne handcuffed herself to the bed" we both couldn't help bursting out laughing. Then it got really quiet. To kiss, or not to kiss? That is the question.

"I gotta go, Angela," not to kiss.

"Bye" he awkwardly leaned down and gave me a quick little kiss. Then he left, and I had to take out the garbage. Fun.

**Okay, again kinda short, but I hope you all like it anyway. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I was asked to depict Angela's character better. I'm going to try, if it sucks, tell. Oh and just to tell you, I was REALLY hyper writing chapter 3.**

CHAPTER 4

I sat there for hours trying to do my homework, but I couldn't stop thinking about Brian. I kissed him, and he only half kissed back. I didn't even know if he wanted to kiss me. I had to see him.

Outside of Brian's house I could hardly breathe. Why was I so nervous, its not like I haven't done this a thousand times. So I knocked. He answered the door. He didn't look very happy to see me. "Can we talk?" I asked him.

"Sure," it looked like he was beginning to like me less and less. Maybe he only likes stuff he didn't have. We walked up to his bedroom, past the argument his parents were having; I guessed it was about like psycho people theories, or whatever.

We sat on his bed for a while, neither of us talking. I finally spoke up. "About today…and yesterday. Did you even want to kiss me?"

He sat straight up, "what? Yeah, of course."

"Ok. Well you haven't seemed too happy about seeing me."

"I was happy to see you, its just last night I thought you hated me. And now, I'm mad at my parents."

"What about when you just yesterday?"

"I wasn't supposed to be at your house. I was grounded."

"Why would you possibly be grounded?"

"I got a B. My parents expect me to be just like them. I have to have perfect grades."

"Your parents are therapists, right?"

"Psychiatrists."

"There's a difference?"

"I guess." He smiled, and so did I. He leaned in to kiss me, but right the there was a knock on her door.

"Brian?" it was his mom, she peeked her head through. "Do you want to invite your friend to dinner?" Brain looked at me. I could tell he didn't want me to be in their debates.

"Um, actually I have a lot of homework. But it was an, um, really, really sweet offer." I hated talking to people's parents, even if I've known them most of my life.

"Okay, I'll just leave you two alone then." She shut the door and walked down the stairs. It was too silent for my comfort in Brian's room.

"So, did you need help with your homework?" I didn't know if he wanted me to say yes or no. I assumed yes, because he offered to help. But Brian is so strange, that it's hard to tell.

"Um…yes, yes I did. Unless you're busy, then I could totally do it on my own. Because I know what a drag it is to have to help people with their homework on the weekend. So its really your choice." _Stop talking. You sound like an idiot. _

"No, yeah, I'm free I could help. So do you want to go to your house?"

"Well since my stuff is there, I guess my house."

"OK let's go."

"What would I make a gun? Y' know to make it more modern?"

"Um, a gun?"

I laughed, "Shut up, I'm being serious. This is a big grade."

Brian laughed, "I am serious. Try to think of anything more modern then a gun that doesn't blow up a whole building. Just use a newer gun."

"So like a pistol?"

"Right. Because you know pistols have only been around since the 20's." he gave me a cocky grin.

"Shut up. Really help me I need more ideas." Now I felt like someone dumbing herself down to try to flirt with a guy that she was smarter than. Only I wasn't dumbing down, I was trying to be smart.

He sat and thought for a second. "Okay, maybe we can think of a better way to say gun?" I couldn't help falling backwards laughing. "What?"

"Nothing, I just thought you knew everything." She burst out laughing again. "What scene did you do?"

"I did the ball scene. Like instead of a dress, I said skirt and tank top. And I said party instead of ball."

"You picked the easy one!"

"No I didn't. And besides, we're almost done."

"Fine. What about meth?"

"No we already used that on Romeo." I started to write more. "What are you writing?"

"Gun. I don't care anymore." I finished my writing. "There, done." I slammed the book down on the bed. Half in triumph, and half in frustration. Then it was silent.

We sat there in silence for what seemed like 5 minutes. "Angela…" Before I could answer he was kissing me. At first is was a soft kiss, mouth hardly open, then after a while our mouths opened and are tongues went exploring. Jordan and me had kissed…a lot. And he was a way better kisser than Brian. But I liked kissing Brian better. It felt like…I don't know that it was me he was kissing. Not 40 other girls, me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and leaned back, pulling him with me. He ran his fingers through my hair and kept shifting his weight from one side to the other. I stopped. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just nervous. As you might imagine this is my first big…moment." After he said that he leaned in for another kiss. This went on for a while. Then we both stopped at the same time and just lay there for a while. It was nice.

"Angela!" my mom screamed from downstairs. I shot up, fixed my hair and started running downs the stairs. Brian stayed up stairs, fixed his hair, and tucked his shirt in.

"Yeah mom?" I asked kind of out of breath.

"Dinner's almost ready, do you want to invite Brian?"

"I think it would be a good idea to have Brian over." Danielle came from out of nowhere.

I glared at her. "I'll go ask" I went running back up the stairs to my room. "My mom wants to invite you for dinner. You can come but I think it would be awkward."

"Really." He said agreeing. We walked down stairs together (not holding hands). "It's a nice offer Mrs. Chase, but I have my own homework to do."

Danielle magically appeared again, "Maybe we could have him over some other time."

"Yeah," He said, "Well I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye!" Danielle jumped up.

"So you were doing homework?" My mom nosed in.

"Right."

"Just homework?"

"Yes!" I stomped upstairs.

"Okay." She said it, but didn't think I would hear. I did.

**K, hope you liked it. Just to tell you I realized I haven't been specific about what she was thinking and what she was narrating. I'll try harder next time. And also, I don't know if the Romeo + Juliet book went like that but the movie did so…please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, sorry about the Romeo Juliet thing, I only saw the movie. We can just pretend the book goes like that, but shhhh it's a secret. Ok, again thanks for the reviews, and for even reading my story. Eventually tell me if you like the way the story goes. (If you don't, give me a suggestion I'll write a new one). And I used to know but recently forgot how to spell Hallie's last name.**

CHAPTER 5

_Why did I go upstairs? It's time for dinner. _I walked back downstairs kind of embarrassed kind of still mad.

"Angela I set the table and it's your turn. That means that you have to set the table for me one time, and I get to decide when it is."

"Whatever Danielle. You chose to because you have no life"

"MOM! Angela said I have no life!"

"Don't talk to your sister like that."

I gave Danielle a look that said I was sorry, but that I didn't really care. "I was kidding Danielle."

Danielle rolled her eyes, "Sure you were."

"Graham, tell Angela what you wanted to tell her" She gave me an "Its your fault" look.

"Well you should have told me he had something to tell me."

"I tried but I have hardly seen you all weekend."

"Well you should have looked for me."

"We are not arguing over this. Go ahead Graham."

"They liked the restaurant. We're going to be in business." I was shocked. I had completely forgotten about him and Hallie Loenthawl.

"Oh my got dad, that's so great. Congratulations"

"Yesterday in school a kid in my class called one of my friends the A word. If you don't know the A word means ass."

_Thanks for that information. _"Thanks Danielle, I think we caught on."

"You're just mad because your boyfriend broke up with you, and I have a boyfriend and you don't."

"Sure Danielle I'm jealous of your 12-year old boyfriend.

"He's 13"

"You have a boyfriend Danielle?"

Danielle rolled her eyes, "Yes mom."

My dad spoke up kind of amused. "Well we're gonna have to meet him"

Danielle looked like she was going to cry. "No your gonna scare him away."

"I'm not mad that he dumped me…" My parents and Danielle all looked at me. "And he didn't dump me, I dumped him." I was glad when my dad finally broke the silence with his dissert announcement.

I couldn't believe how fast my feelings towards Brian had changed. I mean, I knew that I had always liked him and that it just took me that extra boost to notice it. But a part of me kept saying that I only liked him after the note. I didn't want to like him for the note. I wanted to like him for being Brian. Then there was always a part of me that said he was just my rebound. I was so confused. Plus it was Sunday so I was mad about school the next day.

_I should call him, but I don't want to sound desperate. The again, isn't that what couples do? Call each other every five minutes. Are we a couple? That's probably what Sharon Cherski and Kevin do. Then again they do like…other things. Whatever, I'm calling him. _

(Dials numbers)

"Hello?"

"Hey Brian, it's Angela. I don't mean to be like…clingy, but I had to ask you something…Brian?"

"Oh, sorry. Yeah go ahead."

"Are we like…you know…a couple?"

"Well that's what I thought. But if you don't want to be, I totally understand. Cause you know you have a, like, actual social life."

"No I don't, and yes, we are a couple. So I'll se you tomorrow?"

"Well we do go to the same school so…"

I smiled even though he couldn't see it. "Shut up. Bye."

He smiled back. I could tell by his voice. "Bye" I waited about 20 seconds and let out a little scream of happiness. _Take that Danielle. _

Today was the day of truth. I had to tell Rayanne and Ricky that I was going out with Brian Krakow. I decided I would tell Rayanne first so after her severe laughing-and-pointing punishment I would be let off easy.

"Hey Rayanne."

"Hey Angelica, what's up?"

"I'm going to tell you something, and your not gonna like it." Her face got all serious waiting for my reply. "I…am dating Brian Krakow, and before you say anything, I'm telling you, you cannot tell a soul." She broke out laughing. "I'm serious!"

She Held back her laugh still letting out a couple chuckles. "Okay, you have my word."

"OK, I'm gonna tell Ricky now." I started walking away then looked back, "Not a soul"

She waited until I was around the corner to yell, "Angela Chase and Brian Krakow are going out." I couldn't help laughing at her. She is so…strange. But I loved her anyway.

"Hi Ricky" I gave him a kiss on the cheek as he returned my greeting. "So you and Brian are friends, right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well…we're going out now."

"Yeah I know. That's really good. He's nice."

"How? Oh did you hear Rayanne?" I laughed.

"No Brian told me. Remember? We're friends, or whatever." Just then Brian came walking toward us. "I'll leave you two alone."

"You don't have to leave, its not like we're going to do anything we need to be alone for…at school." He smiled at me, "Hey Angela."

"Hi," I smiled back. "Brian, you finished your homework, right? I don't want to feel totally guilty if you don't get your homework done because you were helping me."

"No, I got it done." _Of course you did, your Brian Krakow._

"Okay good. Because it would be really bad if like, you didn't get it done." Why do I do this? Even when dating Brian is official, and I don't have to try to act cool, I still can't shut up.

(Bell rings)

"Bye Ricky," I kissed him on the cheek.

Brian awkwardly waved, "Bye," and we were off to class.

When I sat down I saw Jordan walking in to class. I realized how baldy it would suck for Brian to have to touter him today. Especially since I was dating Brian now, and practically the whole school knew. "Hey Angela, did you get your homework done?"

I rolled my eyes and moved them from the floor, to Jordan. "Yeah, I did."

He waited a while to talk again. "Cool. So like what scene did you u—"

"What do you want Jordan?"

"I just wanted to…ya know…apologize, or whatever."

"Wow, what a sincere apology."

"You were never just about the sex. You're so different from all the other girls I've been with. You're really important to me."

"You see that's the thing. _All_ the other girls you've been with. I bet you couldn't even count them all. You probably know less than half of their names."

"Look, I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I took any of your bullshit." He didn't say anything. He just stood there. Brian was in the seat one column next to me, and one row back. I was glad he didn't jump into the fight. This was between Jordan and me.

"I—"

"I don't want to hear it." He didn't say anything. At this point I was standing, sizing him up. Then he kissed me. I pushed him off right away. Brian stood up, so I put my hand on his shoulder to make him sit down. "Jordan, what the hell are you doing?"

"I thought maybe—"

"You thought maybe you could sleep with my best friend then get you touter to write a love note for you again? Well guess what, you thought wrong."

He stood and said nothing while he was thinking the he spit out, "What are you talking about? I wrote the note."

"OK Jordan, I believe you. You wrote the note. So tell me, where did you come up with all those things the note said? Hmm? Oh and how about the stuff you told me, then just left? Lets see, did you get it from a psychiatrists son?"

"Okay class, settle down."

I glared and Jordan as I took my seat, then whispered to Brian: "I never want to talk to him again." He nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Read my other story too. You might like it; it's called Stupid Fate.**

CHAPTER 6

For the rest of that day I practically clung to Brian whenever I could. Whenever I would see Jordan in the hall, I would act like I was having a really detailed conversation with the guy closest to me, hoping it would piss him off, and he would keep moving.

After school Brian and me went to his house, because his parents aren't home after school. We mostly talked about random things, but we kissed for some of the time. The kissed didn't mean as much anymore, because we did it so often, but I still liked every one of them. (And by did it I mean kiss, not sex.) I finally brought up the question I had been holding back for a while. "About the letter…did you really mean what you wrote; or were you just writing it for Jordan."

"Like I said outside that night, I meant every word."

"Don't you mean the person who _wrote it_ meant every word?" I joked.

"Yep, _I_ meant every word." And with that he kissed me. A long, passionate kiss. He had gotten more comfortable with his hands since the first time we had kissed. He usually laid them on my hips or back, sometimes he ran his fingers trough my hair. I usually put my hands on his shoulders. This time he decided to explore a little more. He started running his hands up and down my back. Then he got his hands under my shirt and squeezed my hips. I stopped kissing. "Sorry, I'm going too fast."

"No it was just…" he waited for my answer. "It was a little faster than I expected."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really thinking.

"That's OK." I started kissing him again. He let his hands fall to the side. I picked them up and put them on my hips. "This doesn't need to be PG kissing."

"I know." He took a breath, "Did you ever…do anything more…with Jordan Catalano?"

"No, I didn't. But he tried, and I'm glad I didn't let him. I didn't feel like getting every STD known to man."

Brian laughed, "No, that wouldn't be good."

"Brian?" I said looking at my hands.

"Yeah?"

"I, uh. I love you."

He looked at me with a completely serious face. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting too tell you that." I pulled him in and kissed him more. We kissed for a long time, maybe ten minutes. I took off my sweater, and it somehow didn't make the kissing awkward. He started to un-button his shirt. I pealed it off his shoulders. He did the same with my shirt…

I woke up about three hours later, because Brian was shuffling around franticly, putting his clothes on. "What's going on?" I asked him groggily.

"My parents are going to be home in like, two minutes."

I shot up from bed and got my clothes on. "Why didn't you tell me?" I screamed at him.

"I just got up. The phone woke me up about a minute ago."

"Why didn't you wake me up about a minute ago?"

"I don't know! I was trying to get my clothes on."

"Brian?" my voice softened. "Did we really…do that?"

He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Yeah…yeah we did."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"Considering we didn't use anything…bad."

"Yeah, probably. We should probably keep this to ourselves…like forever."

"We probably should…what if I get pregnant?"

"Then we'll do…something. I don't know. We'll figure something out. I promise."

"Brian lets go to my house."

"Your parents will be there though."

"I know, but…I'd rather not be where…the crime scene was."

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "Lets go,"

The walk to my house took incredibly long. We ran into Brian's parents at the front door. He made up this bullshit story about how I came to pick up a book, and we had to search through his room (including his bed.) Then Danielle met us outside the door to my house, flirting with Brian like she had a chance. I wanted to tell her he was taken, but instead I grabbed him by the elbow, to drag him upstairs. But of coarse that plan didn't work either. My mom stopped Brian and me at the stairs, probably reacting to our guilty looks. "Hey, are you two hungry?"

"No, we ate at his house."

"Well what were you doing there?"

"Working on a project."

"Well where's all of your things?"

"In my room, that's why we came here. Okay?"

"Okay. Just tell me if you get hungry."

"Fine."

**Ok, I know it was short, but I wanted to get everybody's opinion on where the story is going. If it sucks, do tell.**


	7. Chapter 7

**On to chapter 7! Oh yeah, go me. Thank you all for your positive reviews, instead of going "That would never happen, I hate you," or something along the lines of that. But if you would like to give me a bad review, please do, I learn from my mistakes. Advertisement for me Check out my other stories! I really have no idea what to write about this chapter, that's why it's going to take a long time, and/or be short. Or it might just be perfect. So here you go, chapter 7! (Oh yeah, go me.)**

CHAPTER 7

We sat in my room, not daring to talk to each other. It's like, we didn't know each other anymore, we were just sitting in a waiting room. I hated it, I wanted it to be like it used to be, back when we were younger, and we played together all the time. And then all the sudden I was really hungry, but I didn't want to see my mother. My stomach growled, and Brian heard it. He started to laugh, and I smiled at him. Then we went silent again. It wasn't how I wanted it to be, but at least we were making progress. He felt the same way. "So, um, you want to eat something?"

I was glad that he was trying to get me to talk more. "I'm hungry, but I don't want to see my mother."

He shrugged, "We could go somewhere and eat."

I smile at him, "Neither of us can drive."

"We can walk."

I smiled and rolled my eye, "Sure, lets walk. Where to?"

"Hmm, Big Guy Burger?"

"Doesn't your old girlfriend work there?"

"She was never really my girlfriend. Besides, she doesn't even like me anymore, she likes Ricky."

"Oh, right." I nodded my head sarcastically. We got up to leave. I was glad we weren't, like, scared to talk to each other anymore. When we got downstairs my mother stopped me again.

"Where are you two going?"

I looked at my feet and talked in a quiet voice. "Out to get food."

"Why didn't you tell me you were hungry? I can make you something to eat, then you can go back to your project."

I thought of a good lie quickly, "Well, we want to take a break, so…we don't want to eat here." Okay, maybe not _that_ great of a lie.

She didn't really buy it. "Well you can take a break, and still have a snack in your home."

"I know, but…we just want to get out of the house…you know, get some air." I was walking toward the door as I was talking to her.

"Well, I can make you a snack, and you can eat it outside." _Why is she trying so hard to make me stay? Is she just doing it so that she can win a fight? Well it doesn't matter, because I'm going to win anyway. _

"We want to take a walk, and stretch out, we've been working for a while. Like, earlier today I mean."

"Fine, go out and eat. _I'm_ just your mother _my_ opinion doesn't matter."

I rolled eyes at her comment. "Okay, bye."

X+X+X+X+X+X

When we got to Big Guy Burger I saw that Delia Fisher _did_ work there. _It doesn't matter if she works here or not, Brian is my boyfriend, and Delia can't have him, even if she wanted him._ Delia Fisher paused before putting on her best smile and talking to Brian and me. "Welcome to Big Guy Burger, where every guy is a big guy."

I nudged him I the shoulder, indicating that he should go first. "Um, I'll have a Hunkburger."

She tapped it into her big cash register thing, and looked at me waiting for an answer. "Uh, same as him."

She tapped into the same spot. "And for your drinks?"

I made him go first because I didn't know what drinks they had. "Um, a Coke," he looked at me, "two Cokes."

She tapped the rest of our order into the machine. "OK, that'll be $7.38." Brian got out his wallet—I didn't even know he had a wallet—and fished out $7.50. She handed us our food, and his change. "Your change is 12 cents, thank you for choosing big guy." Brian put the change in the tip jar and we took our seats. Every once so often, while we were eating, Delia would glance at us then quickly look away. I wasn't sure, but I thought she jealous of Brian and me together. It kind of made me feel good, in a selfish way.

Brian caught on. "Is it just me, or is Delia weirdly interested in the way we chew?"

"I don't think it's so much the way we chew, as it is that we're chewing together, at the same table."

He looked at me with is eyebrows furrowed. "Okay, that sounded…weird." We both start to laugh, and Delia looks over at us, looking angry.

"Wait, Delia is, like, over you, she likes Ricky now, right?" Brian nodded. "So then why is she so mad that we're, like, together."

"I think she just hates me. You know, she just doesn't want to see me happy."

"Hmm."

X+X+X+X+X+X

When Brian and me got back to my house we were, once again, greeted by Danielle. "So Brian, do think u could give me saxophone lessons?"

Brian gave me an amused look. "Um, I thought you said you didn't want lessons."

"Well that was a _long _time ago."

I found my opportunity to embarrass her. "I thought you said you already _had_ a boyfriend, Danielle." Her cheeks went red and she ran up to her room. I grinned at Brian, and he shook his head smiling.

"You're such a mean sister."

"Well you're a lucky only-child, who doesn't know what he's talking about." Brian just laughed and followed me to my room.

X+X+X+X+X+X

"So, are we gonna tell someone about…us?"

Brian's word caught me by surprise. "Well everyone already knows, Rayanne made it necessary to shout it in school."

"I mean, like, our parents."

"They'll figure it out." He gave me a confused look. "I don't care if they know, I just think it would be awkward to, like, bring it up in a conversation."

"That makes sense, I guess."

"But, if you want to tell your parents, it's fine with me. Like, seriously, I'm not just gonna say it's fine with me, and then hold it against you…" _Again, I cannot stop talking! Oh, well, that's just me. _

Brian laughed, "No I agree with you, I'd rather them just walk in on us…or something. But they _will_ be thrilled to know that I'm not, like, allergic to the opposite sex."

I laughed, "Shut up." I threw a pillow at his head.

He fell back laughing, "No, I'm serious. Every new psychosomatic disease my parents learn about, they think _I_ have."

"(Still cracking up,) wait, there's a disease where you think you're allergic to the opposite sex?"

"…Probably."

"…Well I'm glad your parents were wrong." I leaned in and kissed him. We had completely forgotten about what we had done…and it was good.

**OK, that's it, please don't hate me…for whatever reason you would. Um, R&R. Pwease?**


	8. Chapter 8

**DOM-DOM-DOM…DA-DOM! New chapter! Yay me. I'm writing so much this boring night, why not write a new chapter? Though it may be short because I have absolutely NO idea where to go with this, I dug myself into a hole (bad cliché). Um…enjoy! wink (Ow, my legs hurt, I don't know why.) Oh, one more thing, I didn't _really_ say Jordan knew about Angela and Brian, so lets just say he doesn't…yet. Oh, and if this is too overly dramatic in a bad way, sorry, it was all I could think of, so, yeah, don't hate me…again. **

CHAPTER 8

At school after lunch Rayanne saw me from across the hall and ran full speed at me. "Whoa, nice to see you too."

"Oh my god, Angela, it got around to Jordan that you and Brian are…an item, and he is SUPER pissed."

"Well DUH it got around, you shouted it across the school!"

"Well it was awesome news at the time!"

"Wait, Rayanne, you don't think Jordan would…"

"Nah…Jordan's not really the type to beat the shit out of someone…that's more of a Tino thing. He'll probably just try to scare him. Rickey's looking for Brian, he's gonna tell him not to freak out, ya know?"

"Yeah, thanks." I laughed, "Brian is the kind of person to get freaked out by an ex-boyfriend. I have to go to class, see ya."

X+X+X+X+X+X

"Hey Brian."

When Brian saw me he smiled, but not like, a relieved, but a "hey, I haven't seen you in a day" smile. I assumed he hadn't talked to Jordan yet…or Rickey. "Hey, what's up?"

I smile, trying not to think about Jordan, "Not much. I think I swallowed a piece of plastic at lunch." He laughed at me, "Shut up, it didn't feel that great."

"Are you sure it wasn't just a French fry?"

"Hmm…yeah, it was probably that." Just then Jordan walked into the room. I sat down and ignored him. Brian sat down assuming the conversation was over.

Jordan walked up to my desk. "What?" I asked him.

"You and him?" He didn't even glance at Brian when he said it. "So how long did you wait before you started seeing him, huh? Were you with him behind my back."

"No, I wasn't seeing him behind your back. That's the kind of thing _you _would do."

"Oh, don't start with that, we were already broken up when I slept with Rayanne."

"Oh, that makes it _so_ much better. Besides, _you_ were the one who tried to get me back afterwards."

"Class…Class, settle down!"

"Whatever." Jordan sat down.

"Ok, I hope you all studied for your test…"

X+X+X+X+X+X

"Mom, I'm home!"

Danielle jumped out from nowhere, "Mom's not home."

I jumped back a little. "Ok, where is she?"

"I don't know, something about meeting someone somewhere. _Any_way, you can tell me…"

I waited a second expecting her to talk more. "Tell you what?"

"About you and Brian. I mean it's so obvious, cause he was always the one chasing _you _around, now you're chasing _him_."

"That's right Danielle, and you know what that means? It means you don't have a shot in _hell_ with him." I gave her a bitchy smile and walked up to my room.

X+X+X+X+X+X

"Angela?"

"I'm in my room mom!"

"Danielle said you and Brian are dating now. Is that true?"

"Well, I wouldn't say dating because we haven't really gone on any dates…except to Big Guy Burger. But, yeah, we're 'a couple'"

"Hmm…ok, dinner will be ready in ten minutes"

_Great she's gonna _act_ like she's taking it well, but when dad gets home she's gonna start freaking out. _

And as if my thoughts were being timed… "I'm home!"

"Hi, honey." Her voice got quieter; "I need to talk to you about something." I couldn't hear anything else from her, and then my dad spoke.

"Oh, please, Brian? He's harmless." _Ha, he always takes my side._

I walked downstairs, "Hi dad." I gave him a big smile and a kiss on the cheek, and went to the table. Danielle had already set it up even though it was my day. Maybe it was to forgive me for telling mom. I sat down and my mother brought the food out to the table.

"Honey, did you cook?" my dad asked my mom.

She put on a big smile like she was proud that she cooked without burning the kitchen down. "Yes I did. I found this recipe, I think it's going to be _very_ good."

We all dished some out on our plate. It was horrible, but we couldn't tell my mother. "Mmmmm," Danielle said, "you should make this more." She looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah," I said, "Where did you get the recipe?"

My dad tied to hold back his smiles, while my mom said, "Camille gave it to me. She said Sharon loves it."

We didn't really no what to say after that. "Today, my teacher said that the human head ways eight pounds. But that's not even the cool part. Like two of the eight pounds are, like, living bacteria."

I made up something else to say, because if anybody else responded to that the conversation would stop, then _I_ would have to think of one. "Danielle, your teacher didn't tell you that, I did, like, three years ago."

"Well, I wasn't listening then, But I, like, _have_ to listen in school. But I didn't really _need_ to listen to that because we're learning about states and capitals."

I kept talking, "Yeah, teachers like to tell you useless information when they can't think of anything else to say." _Like me_

"So Angela, your mother tells me you and Brian Krakow are a _couple_. Is that true?"

"Uh, yeah. We…yeah, that's true." I nodded and just kept nodding, not saying anything more.

X+X+X+X+X+X

When I woke up the next morning and went to the bathroom I had to check my calendar. "Shit," I said softly. I was usually off anyway, but I needed to know if I was just "off" that day, or not.

That day on the bus I sat down next to Brian, which I had been doing ever since we started "dating". "We have to cut today," I whispered to him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

I didn't want anyone else to hear me. "I'll explain when we get off the bus."

When we got off the bus I pretended to walk to class, but when we got inside I headed to the other door. I walked out, fast, and Brian followed me. When I finally got to my destination Brian was confused.

"A department store? I thought at least, like, an awesome view or something."

I kept walking, and he kept following me. I got to the isle I needed to be in, and pulled what I needed off of the shelf.

Brian's mouth dropped, "A pregnancy test?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm usually not on time anyway, but I just wanted to be sure."

"Ok…where are you gonna take it?"

I thought about it. "I don't know…are your parents home?"

"No…I guess we could go there."

When we got back to the checkout line, I realized I didn't have any money. Brian pulled out his wallet, not even knowing I had no money, just because he was sweet. The store clerk looked at us with, what I think was, disgust. I got away from the store quickly and we walked to Brian's house. I headed straight for the bathroom. About five minutes had passed before Brian spoke up.

"The box said it only takes a minute for results. Why are you taking so long?"

"I'm too nervous to pee. Plus, I already went this morning." I walked out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen. I got a big cup and filled it all the way up with water. Then I drank it all down without taking a breath.

"Thirsty?" Brian asked trying to be smart. I just filled the glass back up, and drank it back down. And then once more. Brian and I watched about ten minutes of TV, and then I felt it. I jumped up from the couch and ran to the bathroom, partly because I had to take the test, and partly because I had to pee _really_ badly. About a minute later I came running out of the bathroom, and ran up and hugged Brian.

"I'm not pregnant!"

Brian put his hands on my shoulders to stop me from jumping. "Lemme see." I rolled my eyes and handed him the box and the test. He read the whole back of the box, even though there was a diagram for what was what on the bottom. He nodded, "Yep…okay, you're not pregnant." He let out a huge sigh that I didn't even know he was holding and sat down on the couch.

I went at sat next to him, confused. "Wait, aren't you glad?"

Brian turned to me. "Of course I'm glad, but I'm even more relieved. I mean, what if you really had been pregnant? What would we have done? Would are parents hate us, and kick us out of our houses? It could have been really bad."

I sighed, "Yeah, it could have. But we shouldn't think about that, OK? We should just…be happy. Together. And not worry about anything, OK?"

Brian nodded ok, and pulled me into a long, passionate kiss.

**OK, took me a while to do, but oh well. I hoped you liked it, and I hope you like where it's gonna go. Now, just to tell you, the reason it's taking me so long is because I have two other stories to write, I have to go to stupid school, and of course I'm obsessed with _reading_ fanfiction. OK, well, please review.**


End file.
